Edit Characters (Dynasty Warriors)
Edit mode characters is a feature that was introduced to the ''Dynasty Warriors'' series in Dynasty Warriors 4. Edit mode allows the player to create their own characters based on preset costumes and abilities. Customization Dynasty Warriors 4 Players can choose a name, gender, costume, and weapon for their character. Edit officers' avatars are always silhouetted instead of showing the officer. After the character has been created, players will not be able to alter the character's appearance or weapon. There are five weapon types an edit character can wield: sword, spear, pike, great sword and rapier. Choosing a weapon will emulate a player character's moveset with the exception the great sword and rapier. The corresponding character moveset and weapon is listed below: *Sword 1: Zhou Yu *Sword 2: Cao Cao *Sword 3: Sun Jian *Sword 4: Sun Quan *Sword 5: Liu Bei *Sword 6: Dong Zhuo (Males only) *Sword 7: Yuan Shao *Sword 8: Huang Zhong *Sword 9: Gan Ning *Sword 10: Xiahou Yuan *Spear 1: Zhao Yun *Spear 2: Ma Chao *Spear 3: Jiang Wei *Pike 1: Zhang Liao *Pike 2: Lu Meng *Great Sword: Fu Xi (Males only) *Rapier: Nu Wa (Females only) Customization in Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires is similar to how it is in Dynasty Warriors 4. Players can choose a name, a model among three male and three female model, each with their own accessories (helmet, armor, etc.) and take a weapon and the movement of any character of the game (in addition to weapons and movement of Fu Xi and Nu Wa). Dynasty Warriors 5 Customization in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends is similar to how it is in Dynasty Warriors 4. The option to unlock ten more costumes is added. Requirements for unlocking them are done by completing certain objectives during Destiny Mode. The player can also choose from three different voice options: Calm, Passionate or Heroic. After creating a character, the game allows the player to change the character's clothes and its colour. Dynasty Warriors 6 ]] In Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires, there is much more freedom of choice. Unlike the previous games, players are free to continue editing their characters after creating them. New options include: * Face - Customizable hair, hair color, skin color, face shape, eyes, nose, mouth, and additional accessories (eye-patch, rose, facial hair, etc.). * Body - Changes the body shape and build: tall/small, thin/stocky. * Appearance - Changes armor/clothing. More become unlocked as the player progresses through the game and beats certain missions. Some are available as downloadable content. * Motion - Changes the weapon. The player can now select the moveset of any playable character, however NPC movesets have been removed. * Voice - Changes the voice type and pitch. Examples include "Pure" and "Easygoing". * Ability - Changes the stats of the character to preset standards such as "Offense", "Defense", "Quick", etc. Also has special move such as "Brace" and "True speed". This is also where the player may select the character's card, for use in Ruler Mode Dynasty Warriors: Online In Dynasty Warriors: Online players can only use edit characters. Characters can switch between weapon movesets if they own the weapon. Customization options for characters are as follows: *Head - The hair and eye colors can be chosen from a large color spectrum. The face and hairstyle can be chosen from premade options. *Body - Four different options for males and females: small, normal, tall, large. *Voice - Separated into two different categories such as "warrior" and personality such as "brave". *Appearance is based on the gear players earn for their characters. Armor can be dyed to become a differnt color. *Stats are heavily based on the player's weapon. Each weapon type has different strengths and weaknesses. Other factors that affect stats are items, commanding generals, and gear. Serving under a commanding general grants a stat bonus and domestic skill bonus so long as the player stays loyal. *Characters can also have passive abilities called Domestic skills. These skills range from the merchant discounts to the quality of weapons, gear, and items found on the battlefield. *Players can own a personal house where weapons, gear, items, and furniture can be stored. Players can upgrade this house and buy furniture using real world currency. *Items known as Spirit allows any players can to gain the complete orginal moveset of any playable character from Dynasty Warriors 5. These are gained by defeating the orginal character under certain special conditions. Dynasty Warriors Next Players have the option of creating their own characters in this game. Aside from their character's name and gender, the following can be changed for their character. *Head - can change the contour of character's face, as well as change their hair and eye color. Decorative accessories are also available. *Body - girth and height of their figure can be altered. *Guard - An ability that edit characters can perform when they're in battle together. *Motion - choose attack motions from the unique playable cast. *Voice - prerecorded options with different attitudes. *Stats - chance to alter beginning stats. Dynasty Warriors VS Dynasty Warriors VS forces players to create their own characters for the game's original story mode. Aside from their character's name and gender, players can also change: *Face - alter facial features. *Body - girth and height of their figure can be altered. *Equipment - customizes character's appearance. *Motion - choose attack motions from the unique playable cast. *Voice - prerecorded options with different attitudes. *Musou Skill - selects the avatar's special ability. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 4 ;Edit Sword Level 10 Weapon *Stage: Yellow Turban Fortress *Requirements: Defeat the following officers in order under 6 minutes: Po Cai, Zhou Cang, and Chen Yuan Zhi. ;Edit Spear Level 10 Weapon *Stage: Battle of Si Shui Gate *Requirements: Defeat Fan Chou, Hua Xiong, Zhang Liao, Li Jue along with the sub-generals under him, and take over the enemy's food supply. ;Edit Pike/Halberd Level 10 Weapon *Stage: Battle of Hu Lao Gate *Requirements: Defeat Lu Bu once he appears in battle. ;Edit Thin Sword/Rapier Level 10 Weapon *Stage: Yellow Turban Menace *Requirements: Defeat He Yi and Yen Zheng after their ambush attack. ;Edit Big Sword Level 10 Weapon *Stage: Yellow Turban Rebellion *Requirements: Defeat all enemy officers. Slaying the sub-generals under them is optional. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends ;Edit Sword Level 11 Weapon *Stage: Dong Zhuo and the Alliance *Restrictions: None *Requirements: Same as Sun Jian's legend mode except that you need to seal all the gates. ;Edit Spear Level 11 Weapon *Stage: Battle of Bo Wan Po *Restrictions: None *Requirements: Same as Zhao Yun except that you need to seal all the gates. ;Edit Pike/Halberd Level 11 Weapon *Stage: Siege of Mai Castle *Restrictions: None *Requirements: Exactly the same as Lu Meng (seal all the gates anyways). ;Edit Thin Sword/Rapier Level 11 Weapon *Stage: Encounter at Yi Province *Restrictions: None *Requirements: Same as Zhen Ji, except that you need to seal all the gates. ;Edit Big Sword Level 11 Weapon *Stage: Battle of Niu Zhu *Restrictions: None *Requirements: Same as Zhou Tai except that you need to seal all gates and get 500 KOs. Dynasty Warriors 5 ;Edit Sword ;Edit Spear ;Edit Pike Character Symbolism Since the big sword and rapier are the same movesets for Fu Xi and Nu Wa, their names are also identical in each of their game appearances. For the sword users in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends, their weapons are named after the wind. The level 7 through 11 weapon names implies they can soar through the sky. An alternative meaning is the same as their English counterparts. Spear users are endowed with the power of a vacuum. Halberds have a naming motif for destroying the heavens. The new weapons in Dynasty Warriors Online each have unique naming motifs as well. The long cudgels are after whirlwinds and wind gods. Battle disks invoke the image of the earth shaking and quaking, including the sky and seas. Whips follow a serpent and aquatic theme. Its second ranked weapon is named after White Snake, an entity said to have been a water god of fortune. Black Tortoise, which is encircled by a snake, forms the namesake of the third. The whips' higher ranked weapons are named after a legendary river god, Jiaolong. Voice Actors *Kenji Nojima, Kouji Haramaki, Hiroaki Miura - Male characters in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends (Japanese) *Rumi Kasahara, Chizu Yonemoto, Rika Komatsu - Female characters in Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends (Japanese) *Shunzō Miyasaka, Kei Murakami, Kouji Haramaki, Hiroaki Miura, Hideo Ishikawa, Takahiro Fujimoto, Keichiro Yamamoto, Kōhei Fukuhara - Male characters in Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires (Japanese) *Umeka Shōji, Rika Komatsu, Akemi Satō, Yuko Sumitomo, Junko Shimakata, Rumi Kasahara, Emi Uwagawa - Female characters in Dynasty Warriors 6: Empires (Japanese) *Shingo Horie, Tsuyoshi Takishita, Naoki Imamura, Hisao Egawa, Takahiro Fujimoto, Hiroshi Okamoto, Keiji Hirai, Hidehiko Kaneko, Masaharu Satō, Michitaka Kobayashi, Takeshi Mori, Kenji Nojima, Yūsei Oda, Yūgo Takahashi, Kōta Nemoto, Tomohisa Asō, Keiichi Nanba, Hideo Ishikawa, Kouji Haramaki, Taiki Matsuno, Masato Hirano, Hiroaki Miura - Male characters in Dynasty Warriors Online (Japanese) *Umeka Shōji, Hiroko Emori, Junko Noda, Chie Satō, Hidemi Anzai, Aiko Hibi, Kimiko Saitō, Noriko Uemura, Miyuki Kawashō, Yuka Takamatsu, Kumiko Nishihara, Yui Kano, Chizu Yonemoto, Chisako Tatsumi, Yūko Sumitomo, Erika Yamashita, Emi Uwagawa, Ai Bandō, Rika Komatsu, Masako Okōchi, Haruka Nakanishi, Mayu Yamaguchi, Rumi Kasahara, Misako Watanabe, Yoshimi Iwamoto - Female characters in Dynasty Warriors Online (Japanese) Gallery Dwvs-limited-malecostume.jpg|Dynasty Warriors VS limited edition costume Dwvs-limited-femalecostume.jpg|Limited edition costume for female characters Dwvs-early-costume.jpg|Early bird special masks Dwvs-trial-costume.jpg|Panda hat obtainable by playing Trial version Dwvs-reserve-costume01.jpg|Reservation bonus Cao Pi costume Dwvs-reserve-costume02.jpg|Bonus Sun Shangxiang costume Dwvs-reserve-costume03.jpg|Bonus Zhao Yun costume Dwvs-reserve-costume04.jpg|Bonus Wang Yuanji costume DWvs-link-skywards-costume.jpg|Link collaboration costume DWvs-zerosuit-metriodom-costume.jpg|Samus collaboration costume Category:Gameplay Category:Dynasty Warriors Characters